Tips
by theticktalks
Summary: Zeo is a coffee lover. Toby is a barista. Can I make it any more obvious? Coffee Shop AU Zeo x Toby


**A/N: hello! I know this is really short, but it's just a little something I wanted to write Chained Princess for being such a great supporter and overall cool person. I hope you enjoy.**

Zeo Abyss; a regular college guy who was entirely dependent on coffee if he planned on accomplishing anything. Lucky for him, as a commuter, his favorite coffee shop was on his way to school, and so he allowed himself enough time each morning to stop in and get his regular order. Zeo was many things, but when it came to foods and drinks, he was _not_ adventurous. He only liked his coffee medium, extra hot, with one sugar and two creams. Any other way and Zeo turned his nose at the caffeinated beverage. Thankfully all of the employees at the coffee shop, a local business called The Jumping Bean, knew Zeo and what his order was, and they usually had it being made before he even entered the store.

That is, until an atypical Tuesday morning when Zeo walked into the cafe and was promptly greeted, "Welcome to The Jumping Bean, what can I get for you today?"

Zeo, who had been glancing at his phone when he'd entered, shot his eyes up to look at the unfamiliar voice. A boy, about his own age, with shoulder length brown hair and a bright smile, stood behind the counter with a shiny name tag which read "Toby". Zeo squinted at the young man for a minute, before finally turning to Masamune, another employee whom Zeo was friendly with, and asked cockily, "So what, you didn't tell the newbie my regular yet?"

Masamune, who had been stocking the display case of pastries, laughed warmly at the other. "Oh, hahaha, yeah I guess I should have warned you about this one, Toby. He looks kinda like a punk but he's actually a softy." He winked at Toby, who just glanced nervously between the two other boys. "Come on, I'll show you exactly how Mr. Snooty likes his coffee," Masamune joked, leading Toby into the back to get Zeo's drink.

By the time the two had returned, Zeo had dug out the exact change for the coffee, plus an additional dollar, as per his routine, for the tip jar. "Thanks," he said, reaching for the styrofoam cup and taking a long sip. Eventually he looked back up at Toby and offered him a wink. Zeo turned and left the shop, but not before catching a glimpse of a tiny blush forming on Toby's cheeks.

x-x-x

Over the next few weeks, Zeo and Toby began to become friends. Toby, as it turned out, was a student at the same university as Zeo, though he only took night classes so that he could work at The Jumping Bean full time. Because of this, he was in the shop every weekday morning when Zeo entered, already brewing a fresh pot of coffee for the taller boy. Zeo never stuck around in the shop, but he always made a point of lingering for a few minutes so as to chat with the workers. Although, as more time passes, it seemed that Zeo really only hung around to get a bit of time to talk to Toby. It surprised Zeo himself that he'd be attracted to the lanky boy. Toby's humor and interests were completely different from all of Zeo's other friends, but for some reason Zeo found that to be the best part about him. It was exciting to get to talk to the shy boy, because, unlike the other people he spends time with, Zeo honestly didn't know what Toby would have to say. It was refreshing.

In this way their friendship grew every day, until finally Zeo began to have feelings for the brown-haired boy. He knew that Toby was gay, but he'd never actually revealed to the barista that he himself was as well. Zeo never could find the right moment to admit it, and by now he felt that it was too late to subtly put it into conversation. He regretted not saying anything when, after about two weeks of knowing each other, Toby casually slipped in a snippet of conversation in which he mentioned an ex-boyfriend. The two had met eyes at the moment he said it, but neither said anything, and that was it. Zeo wished he could be that comfortable about his sexuality, but it was still something that he was very insecure about. And thus was the start of his harbored feelings for Toby that he's terrified to do anything about. For someone as confident as Zeo, it was strange to him to have something worry him as much as his sexual preferences did.

But what really put Zeo into a bind was the fact that he _thought_ Toby was flirting with him, but since he'd never see him outside of the coffee shop, he couldn't be completely sure that it wasn't just Toby being friendly to a regular costumer. He didn't want to misread the situation and do something that could jeopardize their friendship. Even more so than that, however, Zeo was scared that if he acted on his feelings he'd be turned down. As someone closeted from everyone else, he didn't want to come out by being ridiculed constantly. So Zeo thought about Toby longingly every day, from when he was in class to when he strummed chords on his guitar in his bedroom at night. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to think about anything else.

x-x-x

After having been friends for five months, Toby surprised Zeo one morning. When he went to pick up his coffee, already waiting for him on the counter, Toby just smiled and said, "On the house." Zeo smiled gratefully and picked up his cup. It was then he noticed something written on the styrofoam in black ink. Zeo studied it for a moment before he suddenly realized that a series of numbers was scrawled onto the coffee cup. But not just numbers, a phone number. Zeo shot his eyes up to Toby. "Just in case you want to talk to me when I'm not at work," he said coolly, with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Zeo said, forcing a smile onto his reddening face. "Um, sorry, I gotta go early. I have a test," he lied before making a beeline for the exit, not even daring to glance behind him as he left. Zeo got into his car and buried his face in his hands before letting out a breath. He stared pointedly at the cup with Toby's number written in his elegant handwriting. After a full minute of concentrated, brow-furrowed, thinking, a grin blossomed over Zeo's lips. He quickly pulled out his phone and added Toby as a contact. He thought about texting him right then, but suddenly an idea struck him. Zeo pulled out of the parking lot to The Jumping Bean with an excited air about him.

Toby liked him, too.

It was time for Zeo to finally come clean about his own feelings, and he knew exactly how to do it.

x-x-x

The next morning, Zeo got to The Jumping Bean early. He walked into the empty shop slowly, trying to keep his breathing calm.

"Oh! Hey Zeo, you're early today," Toby greeted warmly, coming out of a back room. "Let me start a fresh pot of coffee for you, it'll just take a few minutes." He rummaged around for a moment behind the counter, returning with a wave of the scent of fresh coffee. Both boys stood awkwardly for a moment, until finally Toby broke the silence. "So, uh, I kinda thought you'd text me or something last night. N-not that it's a big deal or anything!" The tips of Toby's ears flared red.

Zeo raised a brow as he nonchalantly regarded the other. "Oh yeah, sorry, I was... busy." Zeo felt bad to make Toby feel embarrassed like this, but it was all he could do to not laugh at his little scheme.

"I see," Toby said quietly. "I'll go check on your coffee." He disappeared into the back. When he returned a few minutes later, he had Zeo's drink ready. "Here you go," he said politely.

Zeo smiled. "Thanks!" He handed over the exact change for the drink while simultaneously grabbing the offered drink. He took a sip and nodded his head before turning around towards the door. While his back was still facing Toby he took a deep breath to reassure himself. Feigning forgetfulness, he turned on his heel. "Sorry, I almost forgot your tip!"

Toby rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It's not required or anything," he said lamely.

"But you deserve it," Zeo assured. "Here," and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bill and handing it over to Toby.

"Thank you," Toby smiled a bit. Then he glanced at the bill, which was folded in half, and his eyes widened hugely. "Um, Zeo, you just accidentally gave me a one hundred dollar bill!" He immediately started to shove it back at Zeo.

A smile split Zeo's face. "It wasn't an accident."

Toby's face lit up in an embarrassed blush. "I can't take this! This is way too much!"

"Don't worry about it," Zeo said coolly and with a shrug.

"Really, Zeo, I can't accept this," Toby said, worry etched on his face.

Zeo smirked. It was now or never. "Tell you what. You hold onto that, and tonight, when you're done with you classes, you come pick me up and take me on a date. That way, you'll have to spend some of that tip money on me." When Zeo closed his mouth, all he could feel was his heart hammering steadily against his chest. He held his breath as he waited with anticipation for Toby's response.

It seemed to take a moment for his words to sink in for Toby to understand. "You… want to go on a date with me?" he asked unsurely.

Now Zeo was the one to feel a heated blush creep under his skin. "Yeah, I would really like that."

Toby's face cracked into the most brilliant smile that Zeo had ever seen. He quickly walked around the counter and right up to Toby. He wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug. He eventually pulled back a bit and stared into Zeo's eyes. The two leaned in slowly, lips only inches apart, when they heard the door open and Masamune's loud voice.

"Hey Toby! Wha-" he froze as he saw the two boys embracing in the middle of the shop. He stared for a moment, before whooping out a loud, "Finally!" He rushed over to the other boys and started to congratulate them, ruffling his hand through Zeo's thick hair and laughing.

Eventually Masamune had to clock into work, so he disappeared into the back of the shop. Zeo was hoping that he could have a bit more alone time with Toby that morning, but just then a couple customers entered he realized the thought was futile.

Toby smiled sadly. "I have to get back to work," he mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine, I understand," Zeo laughed. "Tonight. I'll text you my address, okay?"

"Okay," Toby grinned.

Zeo smiled brightly at Toby, before sighing and resigning to having to leave the coffee shop to get to school. He got into his car and began to drive away, completely excited for that night. And as he drove, he couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. Because Zeo realized that, sometimes, it's the one giving the tip who is rewarded.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this! feel free to leave reviews, critiques, requests, or anything else. thanks for reading!**


End file.
